


dont leave your windows open

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel really like bees okay, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just some early morning sex. really. thats all there is to it.forthefriendlypigeonover on tumblr - they are a amazing artist that doesn't get enough attention and im over here like 'what the heck universe stop being a dick-' BUT ANYWAY
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	dont leave your windows open

If there was one thing the Winchester’s loved doing, it was double-stuffing Castiel. 

Just having their angel trapped between their bodies, molded to slide right in, connected like a missing puzzle piece - they could go on and on about how it just felt _right_ when Castiel was with the two of them. And it was nice to have a reminder of that almost every day, really, it was.  
  
  
  
[And by a reminder they meant sex.] 

The angel somehow always ended up in the middle, a small thank you for watching over them and protecting them when they needed it the most, even if it wasn’t useful in their current case. Switching only when one of the Winchester’s we’re shaken up after a hunt and needed reassurance.  
  
  


Dean focused back on the scene in front of him, laying down on the creaky twin bed vertically, feet firmly planted on the floor and trying not to kick Sam’s legs. Castiel was confined between the Winchesters, pushing himself back on their cocks and whining softly - because it just wasn’t deep enough and Sam had only pushed the head in.  
  
  
  
“I know, angel, but Sam doesn’t want to tear you apart.” Dean says, stroking his thighs as he thrusts into Castiel.  
  
  
  
“I can heal myself, you know!” He snaps right back, and goddamn if Castiel was cranky if he didn’t get his daily dose of sexual pleasure. His hand absentmindedly reached out behind him, yanking Sam’s neck and knocking heads together. He glared at Castiel but had no effect, because Castiel wanted release and he wanted it _now_ .  
  
  
  
“Just - just hold on for a moment okay?” The younger Winchester says, pulling out of him and grabbing the XL lube bottle and drizzling as much as he could onto his cock, crushing the bottle in frustration because it was finished. They only bought the thing last night.  
  
  
  
He leans watches Castiel’s back, the thin strips of sun coming through the half drawn up blinds. Rolls his eyes, because dear god, they get the hint. Castiel is an angel, the Winchesters know. Tracing it for a quick moment, not planning on thinking about it too hard because it shouldn’t be making a wing shaped shadow on his back. His body leans over Castiel’s gripping Dean’s shoulder with one hand and gripping his hard cock in the other, Sam impales himself into the angel with a sharp thrust and the three of them groan loudly.  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck - fuck fuck fuck-” Dean’s fingers clutch Castiel’s hips harshly, the tight, streched heat of his ass and his brothers cock throbbing next to his is too much. God, he’s gonna blow any fucking moment. “Wait a damn moment - I’m going to cum like a teenager on damn hormones!”  
  
  
  
“Then just cum already, Dean, please!” Castiel’s left hand covers Sam’s as his right holds onto his bicep and rocks himself on their cocks.  
  
  
  
Dean bites his lip, denying himself of orgasm until one of them is close at least, crooking his neck so he can kiss Sam eagerly. His neck protests after a minute of playing tug of war with their tongues and he leaves a peck on Sam’s lips, a promise for more later.  
  
  
  
Sam is just snapping his hips into Castiel at this point like the overeager puppy he is, grunting and groaning and calling out their names over and over again.  
  
  
  
And then a bee flies through the the window that was lightly cracked open a hour earlier, just to get the smell of sweat and sex out of the room.  
  
  
  
And somehow Castiel noticed. He stops, clenching around the two of them tightly as the Winchesters moan and Dean arches his back - the same time Castiel’s elbow knocks into Sam's face, making him tumble onto the dirty old orange carpet promptly getting rug burn on his elbows and cock. And Dean cums, thick ropes splattering onto his chest and torso - hole in one! - and into his mouth. He chokes.  
  
  
  
The angel knocks his foot into the awkwardly placed coffee table, as the bee flies right over his head and stings Sam right in the thigh. He screams in pain, yanking out the stinger - the elder Winchester dashing into the tiny bathroom, hacking and coughing on his own semen.  
  
  
  
Blue eyes widen in happiness as the bee is successfully caught between his cupped hands, as grace makes the door slam open. Castiel walks outside, naked, barefeet, crossing the gravel as two old ladies sitting outside watching the sunrise certainly catch an eyeful. He steps into the small patch of flowers in the middle of the parking lot, placing the bee onto a blooming rose and smiles.  
  
  
  
For a few moments, he watches the bee get pollen before a low moan of pain snaps his attention back to Sam, who is gripping his thigh tightly. In an instant he appears next to Sam, placing his hand on the swollen area and it goes down immediately.  
  
  
  
Letting out a shaky breath, Sam mutters out a _thank you, Cas_ before laying his head on his shoulder. Dean promptly joins the two of them, resting his head on his legs, watching the sun rise another day through the open motel door. It’s just another normal, peaceful morning really.  
  
  
  
“So...is no one going to talk about the fact that we just got cockblocked by a _bee_ ?”  
  
  
  
“Dean, shut up. I wasn’t the one who started hacking on my own cum.” Sam passes his brother a filthy grin, earning a smack to his now-gone sting.  
  
  
  
“But a fucking bee, Sammy!”  
  
  
  
“It’s an insect - get over yourself!”  
  
  
  
“You were the one that got stung!”  
  
  
  
“Both of you, shut up. You’re ruining the mood.” Castiel shoots a glare at the Winchesters, and they shut right up.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, Cas.”  
  
  
  
Yeah. Just another normal, peaceful morning.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im too nervous to actutally show myself - so i had to go on anon im sorry


End file.
